BVR
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Shun grew up in a lab, but he escapes, then he gets put back there but not only that the Vexos and resistance are took there too. Now they are counting on Shun to survive. then they meet max and the two flocks team up, this is there story
1. Prolgue

**I do not own bakugan or maximum ride, I've just change some of the characters a little. Max is 18, Fang is 19, Iggy is 18 and Nudge is 16, Gazzy and Angel are going to stay the same.**

"Max, look at this, there are more just like us" Angel said handing me a file

"Okay, lets head to the near by cave and I will read it out loud" I said and we left the school building we were searching. We were searching it because a unknown force blew it up and I know for a fact that it was not Iggy or Gazzy. Oh yeah, my name is Maximum Ride and me and my family call ourselves the flock after me there is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel; and we have wings. when we got to the cave we all sat in a circle and I opened the file and started to read

"Subject 2: Shun Kazami  
Age: 17  
Eyes: brown  
Hair: black  
Species: Human-Bird Hybrid  
Wing color: deep ruby green  
Powers: Imitate others powers, has a voice in his head called The Shadow.  
Subject is a bit kept to himself but opens up easy. subject acts smart and gives a lot of snide comments. Subject is the younger brother of Maximum Ride and he is a ninja.

Subject 8: Prince Hydron  
Age: 16  
Eyes: violet purple  
Hair: light green  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: light green  
Powers: shock somebody with a single touch  
Subject is a Prince and a brat. Subject is nicknamed royal-pain-in-the-ass by his leader.

Subject 9: Acer Grit  
Age: 6  
Eyes: ash gray  
Hair: teal  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: light blue  
Powers: Hercules strength, night vision, read minds, speak to people in their minds, mind control, sift into a sixteen year old, breathe under water.  
Subject has a big Ego, and is a chatter box

Subject 10: Dan Kuso  
Age: 17  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: brown  
Species: Human-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: brown  
Powers: set things a flame  
Subject is hot headed, dimwitted and his leader best friend

Subject 11: Shadow Prove  
Age:16  
Eyes: red  
Hair: white  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: white  
powers: mimic any sound he's ever heard  
subject laughs at everything all the time and at everyone, he always has his tongue out of his mouth. subject makes bombs

Subject 12: Lync Volan  
Age: 12  
Eyes: light blue  
Hair: pink  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: pinkish white, like a flamingo  
Powers: control the wind, run very fast, slow down his heart rate  
Subject has a big Ego and is whinny. Subject is only loyal to himself.

Subject 13: Marucho Marakku  
Age: 16  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: blond  
Species: Human-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: light brown  
Powers: can remember anything  
Subject is the only one with the nerve to stand up to 2 and 10 when they fight

Subject 14: Mira Clay  
Age: 15  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: orange  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: Gray with black and brown speaks  
Powers: can unlock anything  
Subject has a older brother and she is as tough as Maximum Ride. Subject worries about a lot of things

Subject 15: Baron Letoy  
Age: 15  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: dark pink  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: purple  
Powers: speak to animals  
Subject is wild and clumsy. Subject calls 2, 10, and 13 Master Shun, Master Dan, and Master Marucho.

Subject 16: Mylene Farrow  
Age: 16  
Eyes: blue  
Hair: blue  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: white  
Powers: fly over 500 miles per hour  
subject is a diva, she is always picking a fight with 11.

Subject 17: Spectra Clay  
Age: 17  
eyes: blue  
Hair: blond  
species: vestal-Bird hybrid  
ping color: red  
powers: can track down anyone or anything that is one the planet, can fade into his background  
Subject always wears a mask and is moody and a prankster. Is 14's older brother

Subject 18: Gus Grav  
Age: 16  
Eyes: green  
hair: blue  
Species: Vestal-Bird hybrid  
Wing color: red  
Powers: visions, can fade into his background  
subject is the medic and calls Spectra master spectra, he too is a prankster" I read

"That six year old sure hit the jackpot, what was his name, Ace, right?" Gazzy said

"ZOMG... Max you got another little brother. We like so got to go find him. Shun that's a wired name I wonder why he named himself that. He has such a big flock how does he watch all of them. I cant wait to meet Ace, and him. we will go find him right, you want to meet your little brother right-"

"Nudge!"

**and that is the end of the prologue, please review.**


	2. meeting the flock

**I do not own bakugan or maximum ride. now with no further ado on to chapter 1**

* * *

"Shun can we stop yet" Hydron whined for about the hundredth time, this was constant with him, he was always whining over something.

"No, it's not even mid day yet" I told him we were about to fly into a cloud, now you may think that a could is all fluffy and moist, but it's just water vapor and is moist but a cloud is no fun going through with Hydron. I flew right in to some one, damn cloud blocked my vision. I tucked in my wing and when I could see, I saw the other person had done the same, and was a girl, she had blond hair and looked a lot like me. I used my ninja skills to grab her and land in a tree and the on the ground, I gently put her down. "Hey, sorry about that, I was fussing at Hydron, and it's hard to see in those cloud you know" I said.

"I know what you mean, I'm Max, Maximum Ride" she said

"Max? I'm Shun, Shun Kazami" I said and looked into her eyes I couldn't believe it, I had found my sister, my only family I had left** (shun does not know about his Mom or Ella.) **I heard my flock and hers landing behind us

"Hey, Shun, are you alright. It was scary when you fell cuz I saw you tuck in your wings. don't you ever do that again" Ace said I waited a second making sure he was done before I said

"That was probably the shortest thing I've heard you say Hot-Shot" I turnd away from Max to do a head count I didn't see Gus or spectra "oh, God where's Spectra and Gus" I said then two people grabbed me, I spun around punching two invisible, or was it one, objects. And there was Spectra and Gus laying on the ground "I should of known" I said and the two pranksters got off the ground they thought it was funny to do that, but they almost give me a heart attack each time I hate it when they do that.

"Ow, Shun that really hurt" Gus said

"That'll teach the two off you to stop doing that, it's not funny anymore, I'm under enough stress as it is without the two of you adding to it" I said I saw Ace and the little blond six year old staring at each other

* * *

Ace

I looked into the eyes of the little girl._ Nudge is ranting again, what's new. Shun had some pretty sweet fighting skills there, too bad Max cant fight like that then what happened six months ago wouldn't of happened. Heh, spectra and Gus look guilty, they should be I know Max gets annoyed when Fang pops out of trees and walls and doors and stuff, and he's popping out in front of us, oh the heck Max would raise if he did what those two did._

**Hello **I said to her

_Ace! _She yelled

**Surprised, you shouldn't be Angel, I do it to a lot of people, you can do it to right this is so, so, so, so, so cool, I hope Max lets us stay, Shun has been despite to find Max, and it's so totally awesome that he has finally found her, zap oh my god this is amazing. Hey does Nudge talk a lot to, I talk all the time even when I'm tired did you know if you say wired to many times in a row fast it sounds well, wired and me and Shun used to hate each other before the Vexos joined us we used to be at war with the Vexos then we teamed up to try to destroy Zenoheld—**

_Would you mind shutting up please, and I didn't know the Z in ZOMG stood for zap I'll ask Max if you guys can stay you ask Shun _she said

**Cool with me **I said and I walked up to shun and tugged on his shirt

"Yes Ace" he said

**Shun can we stay with them please **I asked in my mind

_I don't know that's up to Max but if she says yes then we can_

**Yes!**

_That was a maybe young man._

**I know but it could easily be a yes if Max say's yes to Angel **

_What!_

**Hmm, it's a secret I can't tell you**

"Acer Grit you tell me what you and Angel talked about right now young man"

* * *

Shun

Ace just giggled and walked off "I'm guessing those two had planned this" Max said "Ace the answer is yes"

"Zap Oh My God, YES!" ace yelled and I rolled my eyes it's hard to believe how the end of a war and a lab changed him

"Well now that that's settled I say we find someplace to rest and get to know each other" I said

"Good idea, but we need to find a cave" Max said

"Spectra" I said

"On it Shun… found one come on follow me" Spectra said and took off into the sky and I dog whistled and the rest of my BVR came up to

"Guys U &amp; A follow Spectra" Max said and they also came up we were going west I started humming Max was right beside me then I heard a small scream it had come from Ace he pointed at a black dot in the horizon

"Shun what is that, it's them, is it ITEX, or is it Zenoheld of course one of them have to ruin the moment, stupid, stupid, stupid, what do we do, who is it? I swear we can never get a break its like—" Ace said

"It's… ITEX" I said cutting Ace off before he went in to full rant mode, man, that guy can talk "BVR take a base of action, Ace, take all that have minds, Lync, Shadow, a few small carefully placed bombs will do, but don't get carried away and blow us all up, Prince Hydron Shock 'em, Gus do I even need to tell you, Dan smoke 'em man, you know what Ace use all your powers on them, and others you know what I'm going to say" I said

"Angel, do mind control the ones that have minds, Iggy, Gazzy, a few small bombs will do as well" Max said

"Shun, there is about 500 of them" Ace said "that's not counting the robot ones; swear they send so many thinking they can beat us. Don't they learn that with shun around they cannot beat us—"

"Okay, let's kick 'em" I said cutting Ace off again he's used to it so it doesn't bother him anymore, oh wow I just realized he hasn't had a Ego trip in a while, he's due for one. Damn it "we are stronger in the air than they are" I said then they were particle on top of us I swung into action I grabbed the arm of a fly boy and twisted behind his back until I heard a gross pop

"Ewe" Nudge said about twenty minutes later Angel and Ace had took out all that had minds well at least I thought until I heard a faint scream looks like one of the erasers avoided Ace's mental memo

"MYLENE" I yelled

"On it" she said I watched her fly down until I felt a sharp pain in my back and I started falling I felt strong arms wrap around me

* * *

**and that is chapter 1, again please review**


	3. reading peoples thoughts

**Hydorn: Ariblack10 does not own Bakugan or maximum ride**

**Lync: football game tonight**

**Shadow: yeah, yeah we all know that, as Ari keeps reminding us**

**Ari: Awooooooo!**

**Shun: not again! well lets go on with the chapter and hope we can get it done before the game.**

**Ace: I'm glad she isn't a cheerleader**

**Volt: tell me about it**

* * *

MAX

I saw Shun start falling down word fang was already headed to catch him I flew up the the flyboy and gave it a quick kick to the head, Mylene came back up with Angel and Ace both out.

"Shadow if you take Ace, and Max takes Angel, Fang I can get Shun".

"No, he's light" Fang said.

"Are you sure you can hold him".

"Mylene, the caves just over there" Spectra said and we went and landed, Fang set shun down and got started on a fire. I pulled something out of Shuns shoulder, it was knife, I laid it down beside him as Gus came over.

"Thanks for removing that, it's not the first time he's been stabbed, same shoulder too, exact same spot. It wasn't even done healing yet, well that makes it easier for me, I can just take out the old stitches and reuse them." Gus said not really speaking to me anymore. "Shun, don't move for second, will you, let me finish". After a few more seconds Shun sat up, after Gus was done.

"Gus, go help the others, Dan help Fang with the fire." Shun said, I sat down next to him holding Ace and Angel. Shun took Ace from me and kissed his head. Ace was his baby, his Angel.

* * *

SHUN

I pulled Ace into my lap and kissed his head he had been knocked out during out little eraser run in. I had been stabbed; well another knife to go into my throwing collection. Spectra had a bloody nose, Hydron had a black eye, Gus had a few scratches, Dan was fine, Mira was fine, and everyone else was fine. Ace was not my absolute favorite person at first, to be honest I hated his guts and he hated mine.

"Ninja wannabe" Ace said weakly

"Yea, it's me hot-shot, are you okay" I said Ace grabbed a rock and said

"yea, I'm fine but next time we meet one of those things I'm goanna squeeze one till it's head pops off I freaking hate those things they are always—" Ace said I gave a small laugh

"You do that buddy, I'd like to see them try and defeat you in a hand-to-hand battle" I said Ace stared to squeeze the rock that was in his hand and in a matter of seconds it was rock dust

* * *

Angel

When I woke up I immediately read everyone's thoughts.

_I know this boy is max's little brother but I don't trust him._ Fang thought

_I bet it's hard on shun to have to keep up with so many people at once. It's a good thing I'll be helping him now. Ace, is like his Angel. His baby boy, Ace is such sweet child. _Max thought

_That was more than we had ever fought before. Good thing BVR was there with us, Max's little bro is a good leader, but that had to hurt. _Iggy thought, what happened to Shun?

_Why can't they ever leave us alone for one day, it's like they want us back, oh yeah because they do want us back. I love Mira's jacket, and Prince Hydron is HOT. He has such pretty eyes, he's got that beautiful hair, and perfect body, and I wonder how strong he is. His hair is green, but it's so beautiful... _Nudge thought, there is only so long I can lock onto hers.

_I hope Angel is okay and Ace, mainly Ace that guy went down hard, Shun was pretty cool out there and stabbed pretty hard, and he didn't want to lay still he has to be ADHD he hasn't got still yet, no clue why he asked Dan to help Fang with the fire, I know Shun is a smart boy, and so is Fang so he doesn't need Dan to help, whoa, that was cool, Dan can shoot flames from his hands, amazing _Gazzy thought.

_Ugh, my shoulder is killing me, and Hot-shot isn't helping any, I wish the kid could put his head on the other shoulder but no, it had to be my hurt one, well his parents were king and queen of vestal and very stubborn I guess he had to get it from somewhere, Grit truly is stubborn as a ox. Ouch damn that hurt something's wrong with my wing, well I'll just have to wing it, I think it's still sore from yesterday, that tree was not the best crash site, I so hope Ace is not reading my mind. S_hun thought

_Of course Shun just had to get himself stabbed typical ninja for you there, why does that girl keep staring at me, oh yeah cuz I'm a prince and I have such a hot body, she wouldn't like me if she knew what a pain in the butt I am, ahh whatever, she is beautiful, humph I don't need love, I can make it on my own. No way I can't, maybe I'll try with her, ugh I'm so messed up I'll talk to her later. No I won't, I should, nope. _Hydron through I hate to think it but he's a little brat, how does shun put up with him.

He doesn't he just whacks the royal-pain-in-the-ass upside the head

**_Ace_**

Yes it's me

**_Your language _**

Ah, Shun don't care he lets it spill a whole lot  Ace thought back to me.

_Okay, but that doesn't mean you should_

True, oh yeah, I just figured that Shadow, Lync, Iggy, and Gazzy are a scary team, four Pyros and I'll shut up now

I went back to peoples thoughts.

_Shun's curse is acting up again, he never gets a rest. I still can't believe he fell for our trick, yet again. Shun may be the leader, he may be tough, he may be brave, but he is a raven blond. But we should stop doing that to him, he has enough to deal with as it is and he's gone through a lot. _Spectra thought

**Shun's curse what's that.**

Oh, it's not a real thing shun just has bad luck so we call it the curse of the ninja

**Nice but what is raven blond**

It means he acts like a blond

**Okay **

_I can't believe how much those two have changed just about four months ago they were trying to kill each other and now they were like best friends, But Prince I'm-better-than-everyone-in-the-universe AKA Mr. hot-shot or Prince Acer is still the biggest jerk around and his Ego, Dang, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone with a bigger Ego, it's too big for his dipper. Heh, I don't think it even fits on one continent, but I gotta say, shun can be a pain to, he sure liked to tease Ace, and they always seemed to fight all the time. _Mira thought

Ouch Mira.

**What, you're a prince.**

Yeah, mum and dad were king and Queen of vestal before King Zenoheld, Hydron's Dad, took over and killed them he put me out on the streets

**You say it like it's no big deal**

It's not anymore, I still miss them well my mum, I don't remember my dad, Princess Elsa is the ruler of vestal now, her and her little brother Prince Onyx

_Wow, this Goth dude is sure ticked that I helped him; I was trying to be nice. Drago almost scolded that guy for knocking me out  
of the way. Goth kid would of got it then, what his name Frank, Fleur, Fang… yeah Fang, unusual name but then there's Lync, Shadow, and of course, Mr.  
hot-shot himself shun. _Dan thought

Ha, Ha Dan, gotta remember that one, ninja wannabe will freak out on Dan when I say that.

**Don't do it to him, and really, Ninja wannabe, is he a ninja **

No but sure thinks he's one, I don't believe ninja's are real

_Darn shun, that was low, stop cussing…._

* * *

**Ace: and there is Chapter 2 and the wolf pack lost their game so Ari's not to happy**

**Mira: please review **


	4. Hydron and Nudge

**Itex erasers: Ariblack10 does not own Maximum Ride or Bakugan**

**white-coats: now lets get on to chapter 3**

* * *

Ace

After a while I got tired of commenting on what Angel was reading, and somehow found myself reading Hydron's mind

_I like that girl, no I don't, I do not like her, and I do not fall in love. But I like her, Shut up your suppose to agree with me. Says who. Says me, I am a prince. She's such a chatter box, cant she shut up for a minute, running Mira's ears off. Damn just like Ace. Bet she's a fashion girl too, I don't fall in love. I'm fine on my own; nobody can love this mess anyway. So who cares? Nudge is so beautiful, I only wish people could love me, but I am a monster, nobody could love this JA. I am a bitch, and nobody in the world could love me. Ahh but I sure do love Nudge, she loves me right now but when she—_

**Hydron, stop beating yourself up **I said to him I was going to break him off this, I hate it when people look down on themselves

_Ace, get out of my head_

**No, you need to stop beating yourself up, if you love Nudge stop putting yourself down**

_I said get out of my head._

**Go talk to her**

_What part of get out of my head do you not understand? Get out of my head_

**Just go talk to her, stop thinking negi—**

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMN IT_

**Not until you go Tal—**

_Fine! I'll go talk to her, just GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

**Gezz, I'm just trying to help.**

_Out. Now_

**Okay, okay **I said to himand went to angel **Hey angel.**

_Yes Ace,_

**Could you help me with something?**

_What are you up to?_

**Well Hydron keeps beating himself up, I keep bothering him to go talk to nudge, that's what he's beating himself up about, weather she likes him or not. I hate it when people put themselves down, so can you get Nudge to talk to him…**

* * *

NUDGE

Ah, Hydron. He's so hot, his hair is so beautiful, his purple eyes, so beautiful. Oh wait he looks annoyed, he's glaring at Ace.

**Nudge, do you like Hydron? ** Angel asked

_Yes, but you do not needed to be playing matchmaker, Ang_

**I'm not; Ace just told me that Hydron keeps beating himself up. Hydron thinks he's a Jack-****Ass, so can you talk to him. Ace said that Hydron likes you. **

_Sure I'll try to talk to him_ I said and I walked over to Hydron and sat down next to him "hey" I said

"What" he snapped, oh joy this will take a while, I saw him blush

"I was just board" I said

"Same here, first time I need shadow's entertainment; he won't do it" Hydron said, he didn't seem board anymore

"Heh, Gazzy use to entertain us with imitations before he and Iggy started making bombs"

"Really! Shadow does imitations of everything, I swear he can sound just like shun sometimes, Shun thinks its funny"

"ZOMG, this is so cool, I didn't know our families were so alike. this is like so, so... Amazing" I said and Hydron laughed

"So... have you always been on the run" he asked and my face fell, but if he didn't know he needed to

"no, Max will probably Explain in the morning, I don't like talking about it" I said

"Okay, I know what you mean, babe, that place was like a scene out of horror movie, heck I think my life's a horror movie" I said

"What are you talking about, it cant be as bad as mine" I said with a bright smile, but he didn't return the smile.

"no, I bet my old life is worse than yours" he said bluntly like he was trying to hold back tears

" your kidding, right" I said

"No, i'm dead serous. pun intended" I could tell from the look on Hydrons face that he was serous . _What had this boy been through, what could be wprse than going through hell and back a couple times. _I saw Shadow come over to us, Gazzy and Iggy were at the entrence with Lync sitting down everyone else was asleep, I yawnd tiredly and started thinking up reasons to cuddle up to Hydron

"Hey Hy it's time for you to go to sleep" Shadow said

"But I'm not *yawn* tired" Hydron said

"yeah, sure well, if your not it seems that your girlfriend is about to pass out no go to sleep, both of you" Shadow said

"Fine" Hydron snapped quite loudly "...and she's not my girlfriend..." he added not as loud "...not yet anyway" he finished in a whisper as he laid down. I put my head on his chest hoping he wouldn't shock me

* * *

Gazzy

Iggy and I were taking the first watch, I had saw that Nudge and Hydron were still up talking, I honestly was a bit scarred of Hydron, and the guy can electrocute people. I saw Lync and Shadow get up, shadow stopped near Hydron as where lync came right over to us.

"Hydron, you need to go to sleep" Shadow said

"Fine" Hydron said and Shadow came and sat down next to Lync

"Hey" Lync said

"What's up" Iggy said concerned, why was the kid up.

"The sky" Shadow said

"Why are you guys up" I asked

"were used to taking the first watch, Shun always had us do it" Lync said

"Oh, okay" I said and it was quiet, they talked about bombs, vestal, a guy named king zenoheld, and jeb bacholer the whole night. me and Iggy decided to just let them have the watch and call it a night.

* * *

**Flock: end of chapter 3 please review**


	5. Lync doesnt listen

**I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to chapter four.**

* * *

SHUN:

when I woke up the Sun was just beginning to rise, I pulled my jacket tightly around my self, I was cold and this leather wasn't helping. There was a small fire, and the floor was damp._ oh that's just great, the last thing I need is for Lync to get sick. _I saw Lync was already up and it seamed that he and Shadow had stolen the watch from Gazzy and Iggy and never woke anyone up, I saw empty candy wrappers all around Shadow and Lync, _oh no, they are hyped up on sugar. _my leader/ parent half thought. _they had sugar and I didn't get any,_ my child part whined "Good morning Shuneul" Lync said. he did not just use my full name

"Lync, how many times must I tell you, do not use my full name. How much sugar have you had?"

"My whole sugar stash" he said

"later we are going to have a talk about your stash, when I'm Awake" I said

"you have no room to talk, you have a stash"

"Not of sugar. it's something I started when I was Ace's age, and I never should have done it. I can't stop smoking now, well least Marucho's parents got me the water vapor one so technically I don't got a stash"

"okay, I'm hungry now, Shun and my head hurts and my throat, do we have any medicine" he said, his voice sounded scratchy.

"I don't know Lync, I'm sure it'll blow over by tomorrow anyway...hmm, I think I have a Tylenol, but it's the liquid" I said to him "and anyway, we have some money, heck, ace still has those three other credit cards we haven't used yet, and they keep getting refilled. damn his mum cares too much for us... so maybe we could get like McDonald's or something like that..." I continued on my rant fir about half an hour and let Lync get four ours of sleep, so it was Ten o'clock by the time I had smoked, done my morning warm ups, smoked again, and softly listened to my music, by that time I had been smoking for my third time and I decided that I was going to wake everyone up, now, just how do I do that, that's normally Ace's job.

I put my metal rock music on full blast, but that didn't seem to work well, Lync woke up, he was now shivering, I surrendered my jacket to the kid and worked on getting that fire started before I got hyperthermia, we are so leaving these mountains ASAP.

I walked over to Ace, I noticed Lync and Shadow dancing around hydron "Lync Volan, I thought I told you to stay by the fire" I yelled at him, jolting fang and his flock awake

"BUT I CANT I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY, I COULD RUN TO AFRICA AND BACK" Lync said, _Oh God help us_ when Lync had screamed it woke everyone else up

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked

"He ate his whole sugar stash, I don't know how he hides it from me, and he shared it with Shadow and gosh, that Guys insanely hyper as it is without sugar to add, to it, oh do you guys want to go to McDonald's" I asked

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" lync sneezed twice

* * *

Max

"... that was great we have not a hot meal in so long, now I hate being in the mountains and if we don't get out of here soon Lync's going to get sick, heck I think he's already sick..." oh my God how does my brother just let Ace talk like that, I swear, that boy is a mini nudge "... and I wish clouds were fluffy and that you could sit on the oh, then we'd have to be angels I wish I was a real angel, but I'm just a prince-"

"Oh my God Ace, we get it you want to be an angel now shut up" Hydron yelled

"Okay, I'll stop talking about angels, so did you ever do what I asked you to last night" Ace said, what did Ace tell Hydron to do

"Uh, no when do I ever do what you tell me, only Shun can tell me what to do" Hydron said, we were now flying out of the mountains and Hydron and Ace were arguing

"and you only do that half the time" shun muttered beside me

"I know you wouldn't do it, that's why I hade Angel get Nudge to talk to you" Ace said, I almost stopped flapping

"What" I said turning to face Ace, everyone stopped as well

"uhh, well, HydronLikesNudgeandwellhekeptbeatinghimselfuplastnightsoIaskedAngeltohelpmeandshjegotnudgetotalktohim" Ace said but his words were bunched up, he looked nervous.

"can you repeat that were I can understand you and dot mumble" I said

"I'll tell you what he said, he said that Hydron likes Nudge and He and Angel were playing match maker" Shun said and I saw him wink at Hydron, Hydron Flew over to Nudge and hid behind her. Okay so he's not the tough guy her puts himself out to be, that's a bad attitude to have, but alright. "Okay lets keep going" Shun turned on his heal, the best you could in mid air, and started to fly away, " Come on you guys, stop looking like Bambi caught in headlights, lets move it" I shock my head and followed after my brother. Then it happened, Shun gasped and Fell, I poured on the speed to catch him but someone beat me to him, but this person as not Mylene or even human... it was a Bakugan. it was black and purple.

* * *

**and that is our next chapter chapter 4 I think, lost count**

**R&amp;R?**


	6. Ace' big rant and hypertherma

**I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

ACE:

I saw Shun start falling he had grabbed his head in pain and was no longer flapping his wings, Max was headed to get him, but she wasn't going to get to him in time, he was going to hit a tree "Bakugan Brawl, Percival. save shun" I told my black and purple Bakugan, we no longer needed gantlets to brawl them, only if we're going to battle, Percival got down to Shun before he got to the trees and caught him, we all flew down to them, I landed on Percival's shoulder.

"Oh my god what happened" Gazzy said, I was biting my lip trying to contain my motor mouth but it was a useless attempt

"I don't know, really this has never happened before, well, it did when The Shadow showed him something but the shadow hasn't spoke in two years. so couldn't possibly be him, could it...maybe he just fainted, Kazami doesn't drink enough anyway so he could be dehydrated, or he could of got hypothermia, he did give Lync his jacket. this is so bad, oh man, this is not Shun's week is it, he's had so many problems first I fainted in mid air, then he crashed into a tree trying to catch me, then he ran into Maxie, Literitly, then he got stabbed, again. next I got knocked out, and now this, what next Zenohled return and I had of beter not of just jinxed that because that would be so bad and we don't need to deal with his takeing over the universe shit again. I mean it's so tiring on us all, mainly Hydron because he still cares about his father even though king Zenoheld has tried to kill him and sold him to ITEX. that's just like so wrong, how do you even still care about him, I mean your daddy's so evil. he tried to like ape you once didn't he, Hydron. well I hope shun's alright, I don't want anything to happen to him, he's the closes thing I have to a father-"

"ACE! my ears are bleeding shut up" Iggy said cutting me off, none of BVR had ever said that to me, I made me upset, so I did the only thing I knew to do, I jumped off of Percival after tapping my foot three times so he'd know I'd be back and I flew deep into the forest below. once I landed I found a rock and did a very dramatic thing, I threw myself on to it and cryed, no, that was not crying, that was wailing.

* * *

FANG:

"Look what you did, Iggy, because of you Ace ran off." I said it was more than I normally say, I'm not one to talk alot

"SO" Iggy said, he obviously did not care for the kid, me on the other hand did. I've always had a soft spot for children, and it hurts be to see the hurt or upset.

"So" I mocked him. "So, the kid ran. he's alone. we need to find him. you need to find him." I said

"No" Iggy said, I looked over at max but she was talking to shun the others were around them

"Fine then. I will" I said and I took off into the forest alone, Danm this kid was fast, he only got a three minute head start on me. the trees started getting thicker so I landed and I heard a wailing, I followed the sound and found the kid laying on a rock, a big rock, his head buried in his hands, full out sobbing. it was heart breaking. I stood there for a few seconds and thought over my argument with Iggy, I didn't realize how much of a bully Iggy was until now, he's always been mean to nudge, Angel and myself, Gazzy has said that Iggy pushes him around. and now he's made little innocent Ace cry

_What do you want Fang_ Ace thought to me, it's cool that he's able to do these things, his rage looks to be bigger then angels

_I just wanted to make sure you were alright. don't let Iggy get to you he's like that to me, Gazzy, Nudge, and angel._

_not to Max?_ the kid asked

"Not if he doesn't want his As- Butt handed to him on a gold platter. then no" I said I walked over to the kid and sat down next to him, it started to rain. "Come on. lets go to that cave." I said, it was a small one, too small for any bears or wolves to fit in but just enough space for us to crawl in

"okay" he said he got in to the cave it was a tight fit but it was cozy "no one had ever yelled at me like that, BVR normally just cuts me off, they never say Shut up or anything, well Hydron does, but he's Hydron, he's had a bad life, so he's always a bit bitter that's why shun calls him the royal-pain-in-the-ass I think it's funny, hydron doesn't like it-" Ace rambled

"Shh. Shh. calm down. it's alright." I said the child was shaking pretty bad he stopped talking just to start crying again. I am going to kill Iggy. Ace started laughing. once he had calm down he said

"I'm sorry"

"for what" I asked

"for running off like that I just didn't know how to-"

"Hey, now, calm down. it's alright. Shuns awake now. Iggy will get a ear full. between Shun and Max. oh and Max does not like to be called Maxie. She hates it"

"Oh, I thought Max was short for Maxie" he said putting his head on my chest

"no. it's short for Maximum, Maximum ride" I said the kids breathing started to even out and in about five minoutes he started to snore softly, he was asleep. I crawled out of the cave, and once I was out I pulled Ace out careful not to wake him, I put him on my shoulder and was carrying bridal style, I walked to a lessing in the trees and took off to find the flock I didn't know if the kid could fly in the rain or not. I found them in a huge cave a fire going and Max and Shun both paceing the black monster no where to be seen

"What happened to him" Max and Shun said at the same time

"Jinx" shun said to Max

"Iggy made him upset and he ran off so I went to go find him when Iggy wouldn't, I found him crying, so I calmed him down and we hid in a very small cave while I did that and he fell asleep" I said handing Ace to Shun "so what happened"

"The Shadow spoke to shun" Max said

"Who?"

"The Shadow, he's a ninja spirit that lives inside of me, I thought he had moved on because he had no said anything in two in a half years but I was worng, he decided to speak" Shun said bouncing on his heals to keep Ace asleep

"what did he say"

"he warned me that we needed to get out of the mountains before someone got hyperthermia" Shun said, I couldn't help but grin. this was hilarious.

"really" I said

"Yes! I cant believe it, he couldn't tell me something Important, we were alrady headed out of the mountains, oh yeah he did say a blizzard was on the way" Shun said,

"Can we go ahead and get out of here, I can carry Ace if you'd like" I said

"good idea, Okay, breaks over lets get out 'fore this blizzard hits" Shun said to the others as he handed Ace back to me, the rain was cold and Ace was shivering so I put him under my shirt. snow stared to fall, and it was getting very cold, I saw a single house soranded by woods, with a lab next to it. I felt my self loseing energy, I could no longer stay awake, I was so cold. I felt myself slip into darkness

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOOOOOOOOOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up in a sleeping bag, I was inside of someone's house, I saw Shun at a table, talking to a red head boy a red headed girl, a blond girl and a old man. shun was wrapped in blankets and had hot chocolate I think, he was also eating something, soup I think it was,there was a pot on a stove and many bowls out on the counter with two pithcers on the stove aswell. I saw the others in sleeping bags to. I slowly sat up, the blond girl came over to me with a snuggie, oh so that must be what shun's wrapped in, a snuggie. she put it on me and pulled me into the ketchen "here, drink this, you have got to be cold, are you Hungry... my names Elsa, that's Alice, my little brother Austin and Alices Grandfather Dr. Michel, but we just call him Gramps, he would rather be called that" Elsa said, I nodded yes and she put a bowl of soup, potato soup, in front of me, she had given me hot tea.

"your Fang right" Austin asked I nodded

"we found you guys out in the cold, your lucky you don't have hypothermia. the others should be up shortly" Alice said and I smiled at her, I saw Elsa walk over to Shun and kiss him. they were so cute. one by one the others woke up.

"SO are you guys going to stay, cuz it's like a huge blizzard and Lync's sick, so's Gazzy. so you need to stay till they are better because it'll be fatal if they go out in this storm, and plus we wont let those ITEX jerks get you-" Elsa started on a rant

"Elsa dear, please your talking their ears off, please stop acting like Nudge and Ace" shun said

"I was not acting like... oh god I was Acting like them, sorry, I just... I'll shut up now

* * *

**finnaly this one took so long. well at least I got Elsa in here, I was thinking about making them end up in the hospital but then if Elsa and Austin knew about Shun's wings they wouldn't take him... so that doesn't work so I thought this would... and they might stay with Elsa. oh yeah Elsa is my favorite OC so she might appear in other stories if she already hasn't, and Austin is Onyx, Onyx is his nickname that only Shun calls him**


	7. Marucho's house

**I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter. and I do not own sharkboy, he's in the story now**

* * *

SHUN:

"Okay I need to know weather we are going to stay once the blizzard leaves or if we are going to leave" Max said

"I want to stay" I said idmeadtly

"Ditto" Lync said

"Same here" Dan said

"Of course you three want to stay, your girlfriends are here, well I want to stay because I hate being on the run" Ace said, he kept it short bless his heart he's finnaly getting control over that motor mouth of his I think but there's not telling with Ace

"I'm with Ace, Max I want to go to school and meet friends and be a normal girl for once" Nudge said

"I agree with nudge" Hydron said

"I want to stay aswell" Gazzy said

"Max, we are tired of running" Angel said

"it would be nice to stay with Elsa again" Mylene said

"I go wherever Mylene goes" Shadow said

"Shun needs time with Elsa" Spectra said

"I'm ready to stop flying every where and to be able to brawl again" Gus said

"it'll be nice to see Julie, and Runo again" Baron said

" and of course, and everyone could stay at my house" Marucho said

"Yes, i'm Sure Elsa would love to do that" Mira said

"No, we cant stay put remember Max, what happened the last time, with An" Iggy said

"Yes I remember, Fang what do you think" Max said

"lets stay" Fang said

"Okay, we'll stay but at the first sgin of danger were out of here, and Shun were exactly is marucho's house"

"Florida, we'll call Kato to come get us" I said

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: three days later :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"By, grandfather" Alice said as Kato landed we got on to the airplane, I was so happy to be going home. Dan would be going to his house but I would be staying with Marucho. I felt Elsa grab my hand in the death grip, she was afraid of heights,

"it's okay" I told her, I saw Hydron and Nudge making out "Get a room you two, we don't want to see that" I said, but like that would work, Lync and Alice were making out, as was Shadow and Mylene. Austin and Mira were making out to, at least fang and max were not, they had some respect for the children that were in the room

"Ha, Like you and Princess Ice don't do it when you think Ace is not watching." Hydron said breaking his kiss with Nudge, it was good that he was now focaused on things that were not fear of his father returning to fufill that dread full promiss that I shall not mention... okay okay, his father promised that he would kill Hydron upon his mothers grave now in my opion that is terrible considering this man is Hydrons monsteous Father, but you cant chose who your parents are.

"Just stop you guys, I really do not want to see that, or hear it for that matter" Ace said

"Fine" Hydron said

By the time we landed Ace had go on one full rant about clouds, and wanting to be a angel again, I had started a tickle war with Elsa, hydron was assed out asleep and Lync some how got ahold of more candy. yay. "so this is my home" Marucho said as we walked in, his house was the biggest house I hade ever been in it was 20 levels

"This is a house" Max said in awl

"yeah, everyone has this reaction the first time they see it, well hear it in Quill's case" I said

"Whose Quill" Max asked

"a friend of mine , he was blind and died in a house fire saving a little girl, he got her and her puppy but he didn't make it out, he died a hero because he was not a firefighter but went in to save her" I said, quill was a true hero he had done more than just save a girl from a playhouse fire. missed Quill a lot, but I know he's in a better place now and watching over us, he always wanted to be a angel, Quill was really Ace's older brother and we whipped Aces memory of him, because Quill asked us too.

"this is the most amazing house I have ever seen!" Fang said, dang was that a full sentence?

"Most Amazing?" Marucho said "that's improper grammar"

"he doesn't care" Max said

"Well here is the aquarium" Marucho said

"Dang" Gazzy said "that is one big whale, oh gosh, there's a great white shark"

"Hey, whose that in the tank, that's so dangers he shouldn't be in those sharks could eat him-" nudge was saying when Iggy covered her mouth I wish that worked on ace

"That's Shark boy, or sharky as we sometimes call him, he's 4% shark and 94% human he's part of BVR but he stays here all the time because none of us can carry him so he must stay here where he's safe and has food, he's the best fighter after Shun, he's Dan's brother, younger brother he's only eleven. he can hold his breath for a really long time but must come up for air-" Ace said

"Hey, Shark boy!" yelled and he came to the surface

"so your back" he said "where's Volt"

"Ahh, Volt died to save me" I said

"Oh, I see, so who are they... wait I-is that the flock" he said, Shark boy was a huge fan of the flock

"why yes it is, why don't you come out and meet them" Shadow said

"Okay, i'm coming, tell ace to stop ranting it's interfering with the sharks ability to find the other sharks and some keep swimming with the whales"

"He's That loud" I asked

"yeah, it's a good thing I don't relies on just sound under water or I'd never find my way, now I'm coming I'm going to take the latter, see you in a second" he said

"most of the sharks are blind, that's why they are in here" I told the flock

"So Shun why is that shark swimming with the hump back whale" Angel asked

"Ah, no, that is because Ace's ranting is interfering with their ability to find other sharks" I said as shark boy came around the corner drying his hair with a towl

"hello" Shark boy said to the flock as we started to move away from the aquarium and to the indoor garden "Now that right there is a beautiful plant, I love that rose bush" Sharky said they didn't seam to interested in the plnets as they were the fish so next we went to the mini zoo which had a lion, a zebra and a lot of plant eating animals

"hey look at the wolf" Nudge said

"Yeah, that is the wolf of the woods he is very, very old" I said

"he's so old that most of his teeth have fallen out, Shun found him in the woods when he was hurt and brought him here, you can walk up to him and pet, he's like an oversized dog" Dan said

"lets keep going, to the ball room, that's our last room to show, we'll let you guys find the rest and Shark boy can show you all to your rooms" LYnc said

"DAN! your back" Runo said running up to us and kissing Dan Julie and Billy came up after her

"Runo, Julie, Billy this is My sister Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and angel" I said we all started eating


	8. nightmares and breakfast

**I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter. and I do not own sharkboy, he's in the story now, oh yeah I also don't own the song Shun sings, it's safe and sound by taylor swift**

* * *

SHUN:

I got up early that next morning because Hydron was screming bloody murder in his Room from yet another dream of his fathers promise. you wouldn't belive how loud that boy could scream. I immedetly got out of my bed, and ran to Hydron's room which he was sharing with Nudge, she was up and holding him. I took him from her, he was thrashing pretty bad, I lifted him up in my arms and called on a lot of strength to use his power on him to wake him. his eyes fluttered open, his violet colored eyes had a reddish tent to them like they always do when he's scared. "S-s-shun" he stuttered

"yes Hy, it's me" I said putting him down in his bed, his sheets had mini-storm clouds building up on them, he was powerful enough to do that, and sometimes, like now for instance, it gets out of control. I swiped my hand through some of them to get them to evaporate and I tucked Hydron back into bed. "Hey Nudge would you mind, staying with Ace and Angel the rest of the night, I think I might need to stay with Hydron and he will only talk about his nightmares with me" I said

"Okay, see you in the morning Hyie" she said and he blushed, and after she was out of the room he took his shirt off. another special thing about Hydron after the electricity is that he has a mechanical arm. during our time at ITEX Hydron was part of an experiment gone wrong and an eraser chopped his arm off by accident with a blade that was meant for Ace and we took that chance to escape into a portal Ace had just made and once in vestal we had Klaus get Hydron a new arm. Hydron hates being different then us but we would never judge him the way his father does.

"What was it about this time" I asked Hydron

"The normal" he said "father Killed all of you the rapped me and left me to die in the middle of a desert"

"Why a desert" I asked

"I don't know" Hydron said "but that was the first nightmare I'd had in three weeks" Hydron said

"Okay so that's good or either its a warning, or your just getting over it" I said

"as good as the second one sounds I'd say it's the first one" Hydron said "What time is it"

"it's three o'clock" I said smoothing his wild main of green hair and I laid down next to him "Now go back to sleep"

"will you sing to me" he said

"yes I will" I said

_"I remember the tears streaming down your face  
when I said "I'll never let you go"  
all those Shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "don't leave me here alone"  
but al that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
the sun s going down  
you'll be alright  
no one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
you and I will be safe and sound_

_don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
everythings on fire  
the war keeps rageing on  
hold onto this lullaby  
even when the..."_

I quit singing because I saw that Hydron had fallen back asleep, I put my arm over him and went back to sleep myself

* * *

Max:

I sat in Marucho's den with my flock and Ace, Lync and Shadow. Kato had told us we had to wait on the others to eat if they weren't up by nine he would be giving them all a wake up call and Ace was ranting his head off about some man Named King Zenoheld "... I swear I have never meet a man as evil as Zenoheld..."

"We know Ace" Lync mutter

"...how can he be so evil when I was younger I didn't know anyone could be so evil but I was showed wrong..."

"It's shown wrong Ace" Lync muttered again

"... but Zenoheld is one evil man, but I getting worried we haven't heard any news on him lately, I think he's plotting something big and bad and it will not be fun for..."

"Does he ever shut up" Gazzy whispered to Lync

"Only when he's Mad and that's after all the screaming takes place" Lync whispered

" build another alternative because that took forever to destroy, only Keith could put a hole in it and then we had to fight internet bakugan then we had to destroy it inside out and Keiths and Mira's daddy died trying to save the alterative,..."

"shut up ace"

"...then again Proffesor Clay was as evil as Zenoheld so that must be why. then we all came to earth and ninja wannabe's past came and took us all t that stupid lab, the vexos join us, Shun and I stop hateing each other and mphhh-"

Hydron came down the stairs and silenced Ace by putting his hand over Ace's mouth. "Good morning" Hydron said smiling at us, I hadn't seen him smile before now. his hair looked like a wild main and he had on a crown " Shun'll be down in a- Ow Ace" Hydron yelled and pullend his hand away from ace's mouth and I saw a silverfish liquid, that must be what vestal blood looks like, I thought.

"What you wouldn't move your hand. you seam to be in a better mood today" Ace said keeping it short

"Yes, I am, so don't ruin it" Hydron said in a fake British accent that had us all laughing even him

"Epic fail Hydron" Shun said coming down the stairs followed by Gus and Spectra with Dan and Mira behind them all lined up behind shun

"yeah, huge epic fail" Dan said "so who wants to brawl after breakfast, ah shoot, Ruins and Julie and Alice and all those girls arnt up who else is not-" he was cut off by an alarm sound

**'THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL FROM KATO. MISS RUNO, MISS JULIE, MISTER ONYX, MISS ELSA, MASTER MARUCHO, MISS ALICE, MISTER SHARK BOY, MISTER BARON, MISS MYLENE IT IS TIM TO GET UP I REPEAT THIS IS YOUR MORNING WAKE UP CALL'**

"That's a real wake up call" Fang said

"Yeah, but he's probably in their cooking breakfast so h uses that as our wake up call" baron said coming down the stair already dressed the others behind

"One thing I hate about Kato it's the only thing I hate bout him, he doesn't let me sleep until ten" Elsa said

"well that's him Elsa" Marucho said "lets go to the table, Hydron did you not brush your hair?"

"Nope, not yet, why is it a main again" Hydron asked us

"Yes it is" Baron said as we were served Shadow started to make a lot of noise

"Must you make so much noise when you eat" Mylene said to him

"I'm not making noise and you know you love me" Shadow said his tongue hanging out of his mouth and he started laughing

"you imbasole, must everything be a joke to you shadow" **(reference bakugan new vestroa when shadow lands the ship badly falls out of it and gets his head suck in the ground and Dan comets 'nice landing')** Mylene said and Elsa started giggling

"you two argue like my grandparents did" Lync stated blankly

"why you little..." Mylene and Mylene said at the same time causing Lync to fall out of his chair laughing

"Mister Lync?" Kato asked

"Too funny" Lync said

"Mylene? is shadow always like that, because I had trouble sleeping last night because of his laughing" Iggy said, yes Shadow and Iggy share a room. so do Fang and I, Angel and Ace, Gazzy and Lync, Hydron and Nudge, Elsa and Alice, shark boy and onyx, Runo and Julie, Mylene and Mira, Spectra and Gus, Baron and Dan, Marucho and my brother get a room to them selves but Baron would have room to himself tomorrow because Dan's going to go to His house later on to day his mom was going to come pick him up, he lives just next door, though.


	9. bakugan battle- Lync VS Hydron

**I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Lync: **

after breakfast Hydron started begging us all to battle, he was wearing his crown again and he loved that thing. no one would battle him so he was pouting "Well if it'll make you shut up, i'll battle you" I said to him fixing my cape straps I had just gone and got dressed

"Yes!" he all but screamed and I... no we followed him to bakugan Interspace, Private interspace. The others took to the bleachers as Hydron and I went to opposite sides of the battle field the field outlined in green lighted up squares then like that they were back to gray. we both got out our gantlets

"Gauntlet Power strike!" we yelled

"Gate Card set. Bakugan Brawl, Dyrod stand" Hydron said and Dyroid went to his full height

"Bakugan Brawl ventus Aluze stand" I said

"Ability Activate, Murasame Blade!" Hydron said

"Ability Activate Air lance!" I yelled Dyroid ran at Aluze with his blade out and Aluze green lasers at him knocking him off balance

"double Ability Activate Earthquake rider plus Murasame blade" Hydron said and his bakugan started riding a earthquake, I could barely stand and Hydron had been knocked down but was smiling

"Ability Activate, Dora canon" I yelled trying to raise my power level but it wasn't enough, Dyroid doged and Aluze missed. When Dyroid hit Aluze with his sword Aluze turned back to a ball and landed at my feet.

_Lync life meter 90%_

"I beat you that round" Hydron bragged

"That was just the first round, Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl Ventus Aluze, Ventus Altar stand" I said

"That's double throw you can't do that, it isn't fair!" Hydron whined throwing himself on the ground

"Oh grow up!" Shun yelled

"but it isn't fair, Bakugan Brawl Dyroid stand! Ability Activate Murasame Blade"

"is that the only Ability you know" I said

"LYNC!" Shun yelled from "Be nice!"

"Ability Activate Thunder stripper!" I yelled their was a clap of thunder then lightning shot from Aluze's eyes

"Triple Ability Activate," Hydron said "Gaia reflector plus Accel speed and Fusion Ability Shoo dragon" Hydron sad and as soon as my Ability hit dyroid it came speeding back, and I both of my bakugan were somehow forced to the ground

"No Way, that's a triple Ability!" I yelled

"Impressed yet." Hydron said

"STOP BOASTING, I CAN SO BEAT THAT!" Dan yelled

"Sounds like some ones jealous" Hydron said twirling a lock of hair around his index finger the lightning was gettingcloser to my bakugans

"Lync... Do... Something" Aluze said

"Huh, whoa, you can talk, alright Ability Activate Mega Shield" I said but it didn't work

"uh, uh, uh, that will never wok Lync" Hydron said "Your still a armature, Kid"

"I'M NOT A KID!" I yelled at him "Gate Card open! Tornado ally" Dyroid was engulfed in a tornado I knew that wouldn't do anythingto help me though, the torndo started swinging violently

"Ability Activate Land Shutter!" Hydron said just as the lightneing hit and Aluza and Altairlanded at my feet

_Lync life meter 10%_

"Ugh, again" I said

"We'll get him this time" Altair said

"Wow, how re you able to talk?" I asked

"Because of your love" Aluze said

"Yes, we can talk and feel emostion because you love us, your love gave us a soul" Wired said

"Ready for the final round Lync or have you given up" Hydron said "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl Let's go Dyroid!"

"I'm Ready to win" Dyroid said

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Aluze, Ventus Altair and Ventus Wired, Aluze and Wired ultimate formation!" I sad grining

"Really you just had to do a triple throw, now that's not even fair because the royal pain only has like one bakugan, it's so cool that your bakugans can talk now, I mean it's like so totally awesome, ZOMG I bet Hades and Makubues can speak to ZOMG this is so totally Awesome, I want a mocha now, Shun can I have a mocha, cause I like love mph-" Ace said

"No Ace you cant have a Mocha and don't you dare bite me" Shun said

"Abiliy Acivate Aura canon"

"Ability Activate Murasame Arrow" Hydron said and since I was too busy staring at Alice I didn't react fast enough and Dyroid took all three of my bakugan down

_Lync life meter 0%_

"I won" Hydron said

"stop bragging" I said

"Stop being such a cry baby" Hydron said

"I'm not being a cry baby!" I screamed throwning myself on the floor

"Really." Fang said coining up next to me

"you know Lync, people would stop calling you a cry baby, if you stop acting like one." Hydron said twirling a lock of hair around his finger, I gave him the middle finger

"Shun!" Hydron yelled

"yes" Shun said "no need to yell Sparky"

"Did you see that"

"Yes"

"And you not going to do anything about it"

"Nope" Shun said poping the 'p' "you need to learn how to be nice" then the big screen popped up and we saw kato and some woman I didn't know

"Sorry to interrupt but Mister Dan's mother is here" Kato said

"We'll be right out Kato" Shun said then we all went to the teleport thing

"Well that was fun to watch Max said

"that was one of the small battles sometimes there a lot worse then that, we get very competitive" Gus said "Especially Hydron"

"HEY!" Hydron yelled making us all laugh


	10. Laughing our heads off

**0I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter.  
P.S I do not own any songs Lync and Shadow sing  
**

* * *

Shun:

"Hey mum" I said as we came around the corner to see Dan's mom sitting on the couch talking to kato

"Shun, it's been forever since I've seen you!" she said hugging me, Dan's mom is like a mother to me

"You Hug my best friend before you hug me!" Dan almost shouted

"Hello honey" mum said hugging her son then Shark boy, "you must be Max" mum said shaking my sis's hand " Shun talks about finding you all the time, i'm so glad he found you"

"uhh" Max said

"you look just like Jaki except your a lot more beautiful" Mum said

"ugh. Mum, please don't bring that back stabbing double crossing traitor maniac up again, please" I said

"okay sure dear, now who's this" she said going over to Fang after giving every one of the BVR a hug

"That's Fang he's a part of my Flock, theres Iggy he's blind because of a experiment gone wrong, Nudge the motormouth"

"She cant be any worse than baby Ace"

"Eh, I don't know they're both pretty bad, there's Gasman or Gazzy-"

"he's sort of like me" I said

"okay so don't let him have beans and stay up wind"

"there's gaz's sister Angel she's got the mind reading like Ace and theres her Dog Total"

"Hey where has been total been all this time" I said

"with the love of my life" Total said

"Ugh" Hydron said flopping down "I might feint from all this love in the air"

"Can you feel the love tonight  
the peace the evening bring  
the world for once  
in perfect harmony  
with all it's living things

Can you feel the love tonight  
you needn't look to far-" Lync and Shadow started singing

"Okay, okay that's enough of that song" I said

"Tale as old as time  
true as it may be  
both a little scared  
neither one prepaired  
beauty and the beast-"

"No!" Hydron yelled

"Were indoors Hydron, no yelling, and I find the songs quite cute, if I might say it's funny when they do that plus I absolutely love, love, love Disney ong because mph-" Ace was cut off by Dan

"there's something sweet  
and almost kind  
now he was mean  
and he was course and unrefined  
and now he's dear  
and so i'm sure  
there must be something there that wasn't there before"

"Shut up"

"yes my teeth ad ambitions are bared be prepared"

"It's Disney mania around here. The horror"

"Be...our...guest.  
be our guest  
put our service to the test  
tie your-"

"Lync, Shadow as fun as it is watching you torcher Hydron that is enough unless you want to become vestal bird-kid popcorn but if you do be my geust to keep on but I wont stop him from shocking you"

"Let it Go! Let it Go!  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a foot print to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks lik I'm the Queen.  
The wind is howling,  
Like the swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know.  
Well now they know.

Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it g! Let it go!  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let it go! Let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes every thing seam small.  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Cant get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air  
I finally can breath.  
I know I left a life behind  
But I'm too relieved to greave.

Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let it go! Let it go!  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

Standing frozen  
in the life I chosn.  
You wont find me  
the past is so behind me.  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go! Let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore.  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let it go! Let it go!  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

Let it Go!  
Let it go!  
Let it Go!  
Let it go!" they both bowed and we were all laughing all but Hydron he was fuming h turnd to me to say something and I got and idea that would be funny so I put my hand up

"Hydron, have at em" I said the two idoits stopped bowing and ran Hydron running after them then to unmanly screams went through the house and a grinning and sizzling Hydron came back followed by a burnt Lync and Shadow, who were smocking. started laghing harder by this time I was rollthe groud with laughter. Even fang was laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"Alright, Dan, Sharke it's time to go home, Elsa, i'll take you home" mom said

"Hydron" Nudge said disapprovingly "It's not nice to fry people" she scolded him making us laugh harder now fang was almost on the floor he was laughing so hard, Dan was trying to get up to leave but e was laughing to hard, Elsa and Sharkboy were glaring at us.

"I mean it Hy, it's not funny" She said and Fang fell on to the floor laughing, then Shadow started laughing and Lync.

"GUYS IT'S NOT FUNNY" Nudge yelled making every one laugh even harder

"So is" I said

"It's freaking hilarious" Gus said

"and we saw a fried Shadow" Mylene said

"Ugh, I give up, come on Hydron" nudge said pulling Hydron from the room

"That's what she said" Spectra said and we laughed harder still about an hour later we were calming down the Kuso's and Elsa finally left so I went to the couch I was now bored so I did the best option I took a nap


	11. Meet Melsa

**0I do not own Bakugan or MR now on to the next chapter.  
**

**my new user name is now Princess snips**

* * *

Shun:

"Hey" I said to Hydron when he was shaking me awake "What's up"

"The sky" Ace said from the corner he had found his old Binky, a pacifier, that Kato had took from him, and had it in his mouth. The only time that Ace was ever quiet was when he was sucking on his Binky.

"Max wanted to tell you something, but all her screaming didn't wake you up. I like tried to tell her before she even tried that it wouldn't work. But she didn't believe me." Hydron said "By the way Nudge was like so pissed off at me for electric-frying Lync and Shadow, I told her I do all the time and she slapped me, she vestin slapped me!"

"Okay Hydron, take a breath, your acting like Ace"

"Was not! I like only said like four sentinces" he said, "Well Max needs you, she wants to talk about Jaki." Hydron whispered the last part

"Oh great." I said

"Sorry, no one could convince her out of it. I say we like do a meeting and explain because, they like all want to know" Hydron said. Something else about Hydron, he says like all the time.

"BVR, all but Hydron up to my room we gots to talk" I said (**A/N: I meant to put that s on the end of gots) **I walked up to my room and they followed me. "Alright, the flock wants to know about Jaki, Hydron says we should do a meeting and explain and I say we tell them of our Zenoheld problem and tell them about going to school." I said

"Okay, we got a call from Melsa, she's on her way here" Mira said

"That's great," I said, "now lets go" they all went to the meeting room and I went downstairs and gave Hydron our two finger okay sign, then I tuned an wet up to our meeting room and sat at the desk, the meeting room is also my study, with a lot of chairs in it, and bing-bags. Hydron came running in pulling Nudge after him, he went to jump on to his favorite bing-bag, only when he made the jump he didn't land. He just floated there.

"I think my wings finnaly dissolved" Hydron said, Nudge looked at him like he was crazy. The others sat down when that got in here.

"So first off" I said "I should explain why Hydron is just floating in mid-air with out his wings. When the white-coats first got ahold of Hydron, he could already fly as a natural talent, they knew this and still put wings on him." I said

"They wanted to see what would happen if I would keep my power being able to fly, most of my naturel born powers disappeared when I was given wings but now it seams that they will be coming back since my wings just dissolved." Hydron said I saw Melsa at the door way

"By powers, he means, blowing himself up, making a pure lightning storm, shooting lightning from his hands over long distance, feeling electricity elements, making tornados of pure lightning and coverig himself in lighting. Our hearts don't push blood through our body, well, his did while he had the wings, but now it's electricity and it's almost inposible to kill us. And just a little side note, his name means life, and I'm Death, Melsa means Death." Melsa said the flock all turnd around and looked at her

"Sis" Hydron yelled flying over and giving her a hug

"Yes, Hello little brother" she said

"Were the same age" Hydron yelled

"no, I'm older than you" Melsa said

"By five minutes." Hydron yelled

"Okay, secondly, I believe you wanted to know you Jaki is correct" I said

"yes" Max said

"ugh, were to start" I said

"Jaki is Shun's twin brother, and a good-for-nothing, double-crossing, Back-stabbing, jerk. Who only cares about himself. He's a complete asshole and left Shun for dead." Ace said

"Okay, well moving on" I said "This is something I should of told you earlier on, but we are in a war with Hydron's Father, and lastly, Kato has enrolled you guys in school."

"What" Max, Fang ad Iggy said

"Yeah, and i'm Homeschooled like always" I said getting up and leaving my study

"Guess, the meetings adjourned" Ace said following suit

"Shuns word of the week i supose" Dan said

" yepie "Ace said

"Does Ace go to school?" Max asked

"No, will next year, the way my birthday falls means I have to wait till I'm seven" Ace said

**that was not my best but it really just a fill in chapter**


End file.
